FAKE
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Perkenalan Sasha dengan Jean di jejaring sosial facebook membawa petaka baginya. Siapakah Jean sebenarnya? RnR.


**FAKE**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** **Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Sasha Brauss. Seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk di kelas tiga sekolah tingkat atas. Jika kau bertanya apa hobiku, maka jawabannya hanya ada tiga yaitu makan, menjelajahi internet dan tidur. Dari apa yang kusebutkan tadi, pastilah kau sudah mencapku sebagai gadis pemalas. Kan? I don't care. Kau bahkan baru mengenalku, teman.

Sore ini rumahku begitu senyap. Ini dikarenakan kedua orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka pergi menghadiri acara makan malam yang entah dimana karena aku tak ingin tau.

Aku menghela napas bosan, makan sudah, menonton televisi tak ada acara yang membuatku tertarik, tidur sudah kulakukan tadi. Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah menjelajahi internet!

Aku anak tunggal jadi pantas saja jika aku sering merasa kesepian apabila kedua orangtuaku sedang bepergian seperti ini. Dan yah ... aku bukan gadis yang hobi bermain bersama kawan di luar. Alasannya hanya satu; tak ada yang asyik.

Aku _menscroll_ kursorku ke bawah; melihat berbagai postingan teman dunia mayaku; _facebook_. Tak ada yang menarik sejauh ini. Hanya berisi tentang status _galau_ para remaja _alay_ dan trend-trend yang tak kumengerti. Hah! Membosankan!

 _'Hello, Sha!'_

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapat pesan _chat_ dari seseorang. Seorang sahabat dunia maya yang telah lama kukenal.

"Jean Kirstein..." gumamku tanpa sadar. Ah, apa boleh aku sedikit bercerita sekarang?

Jean adalah sahabat terjauhku. Kami bersahabat sejak tahun 2011. Waktu itu aku ingat, tahun itulah pertama kali aku memiliki akun _facebook_ sekaligus mengenal Jean.

Umur kami hanya beda lima tahun. Jika sekarang aku berumur 17 maka umur Jean 22 tahun. Tentu saja jika pertama aku mengenalnya umurku dapat dikatakan masih kecil, tidak seperti sekarang.

Jean merupakan warga negara Prancis sedangkan aku sendiri berada di Jepang meski darahku bukan asli Jepang. Awalnya aku selalu mengabaikan sapaan chat dari Jean karena aku tak mengerti bahasa apa yang ia gunakan. Sampai akhirnya karena dia sudah terlalu sering menyapaku, akupun membalasnya; meminta dia untuk menggunakan Bahasa Inggris apabila dia ingin mengenalku. Yeah, kalau aku meminta dia menggunakan Bahasa Jepang _kan_ konyol. Meski juga Bahasa Inggrisku masih kacau saat itu tapi setidaknya aku cukup paham apa yang ia gunakan.

Saat aku dan Jean _chattingan_ , banyak hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kami. Tentang adat istiadat negara kami masing-masing, kebiasaan penduduknya, apa yang dilarang di negara masing-masing, cerita mitos, _urban legend_ dan sebagainya. Kami menjadi sangat akrab di tahun pertama kami saling kenal.

Menurut pandanganku, Jean orangnya mengasyikkan. Terkadang dia sering membuat lelucon yang sukses membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bahkan pernah orangtuaku khawatir dengan keadaanku yang sering tertawa ketika berhadapan dengan layar laptop ataupun ponsel. Mereka pikir aku kurang waras saat itu.

Balik ke Jean.

Saat kami sudah saling mengenal dan sangat akrab, pada suatu hari Jean mengirimku pesan chat berisi sesuatu yang amat membuatku bimbang.

Kurang lebih begini isinya.

 _'Sha, sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak kemarin. Aku ... menyukaimu.'_

Aku yang saat itu masih polos tentang cinta hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih.

 _'Apa kau mengerti maksudku, Sha? Maksudku, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria pada wanita.'_

Saat itulah aku ingat, aku hampir melempar laptopku. Oh, ayolah pada saat itu aku baru memasuki sekolah tingkat pertama! Aku masih polos, tentu saja, sehingga tak dapat menangkap makna kata 'suka' seperti yang Jean kirimkan saat itu.

 _'Ah, maaf, tadi aku kurang dapat memahaminya. Jean, terimakasih dan aku minta maaf.'_

 _'Apa maksudmu, Sha? Apa kau menolak pernyataan cintaku? Kau tak mau aku menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu, begitu kah?'_

Aku ingat. Saat itu aku tak langsung membalasnya, aku malah offline dan tak begitu peduli apa yang Jean katakan di _chat_. Well, bocah 12 tahun mengerti apa tentang sebuah perasaan bernama cinta? Lagipula aku heran kenapa Jean yang beda lima tahun dariku saat itu malah menyatakan perasaannya pada _bocah ingusan_ sepertiku. Bukankah itu aneh? Dan oh ayolah dia bahkan hanya tau wajahku dari foto profil.

Aku kembali menscroll ke percakapan selanjutnya.

 _'Jean, kau tau? Bagiku selama ini kau adalah kakakku. Aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari itu. Aku masih kecil, Jean. Jadi lebih baik kita berteman saja seperti ini ya?'_

Aku tertawa dalam hati saat membaca balasanku pada Jean kala itu. Kenapa aku seperti artis dewasa yang sedang memerankan drama cinta? Uh, memalukan!

 _'Jujur saja aku cukup sakit hati, Sha. Aku sangat nyaman denganmu setiap kami chattingan dan kupikir kau adalah gadis terbaik untukku. Aku tak memikirkan jarak sebagai pemisah kita karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tapi tak apa. Lupakan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah sahabatku, Sasha Braus! Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu langsung.'_

Entah mengapa saat membaca balasan Jean mendadak mataku memanas. Aku tak mengerti. Padahal dulu aku hanya tersenyum haru bukan menangis sesak seperti ini. Umm, apa aku baru memahami perasaan orang yang ditolak cintanya ya? Ah Sasha bodoh!

 _'Sha? Kau masih ingat aku, kan?'_

Jean mengirim pesan lagi! Astaga! Ia pasti mengira aku sombong karena tadi hanya membaca tanpa membalasnya. Bagaimana lagi, tadi aku malah keenakan menscroll ke percakapan lampau kami sih. Haha!

 _'Hallo, Kak Jean! Aku tidak melupakanmu kok! Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

5 detik berlalu tak ada balasan. Ah apa Jean marah?

 _'Sha? Kau sehat?'_

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Kenapa Jean bertanya seperti itu? Oke, mungkin dia ingin tau kabarku karena, yah, sejak tahun kemarin kami jarang chattingan karena Jean tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia maya.

 _'Aku sehat dan selalu sehat, Kak. Kau sendiri?'_

 _'Yakin kau sehat?'_

 _'Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?'_

 _'Ahahaha! Tidak ada apa-apa, Sha. Aku hanya shock kau menyebutku 'Kak Jean'. Bukan tipemu sekali, ahaha!'_

"Ya ampunn! Kukira kenapa, dasar Kak Jean!" gumamku sembari tersenyum.

Segera saja kuketik balasannya.

 _'Tidak boleh ya? Sekarang kan usiaku 17 tahun dan kau tentu saja sudah sangat dewasa, 22 tahun. Jadi aku berusaha menghormatimu saja karena dulu aku masih bodoh. Maaf ya Kak Jean!'_

 _'Ahaha, tak apa. Omong-omong kau sudah besar ya. Terakhir kita chattingan kau usia berapa memang?'_

 _'Kurasa saat aku 14 tahun. Jadi sudah tiga tahun kurang berlalu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang, Kak?'_

 _'Ah, maafkan aku, Sha. Aku banyak kesibukan saat itu. Kau masih sekolah?'_

 _'Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Doakan ya!'_

 _'Selalu.'_

 _'Kak Jean bagaimana sekarang? Kerja, menikah atau justru sudah memiliki anak dan cucu?'_

 _'Sasha, aku belum setua itu! Kuhajar kau!'_

Aku tertawa. Ah sudah lama tak menjahili Jean.

 _'Jadi?'_

 _'Aku sudah mencapai impianku, Sha.'_

 _'KAU JADI TENTARA MILITER?'_

 _'Um, begitulah.'_

 _'YA AMPUN! SELAMAT KAK JEAN! AKHIRNYA IMPIANMU SELAMA INI TERWUJUD! AKU SANGAT SENANG MENDENGARNYA!'_

 _'Sha, tombol capslock-mu rusak ya?'_

 _'Ahaha! Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang mendapat kabar ini. Selamat ya, Kak Jean!'_

 _'Terimakasih. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya bahwa aku sudah bergabung di kemiliteran. Rasanya bebanku sedikit terbuang.'_

 _'Ahaha, ya, ya, kau harus tetap semangat ya! Oh ya statusmu?'_

 _'Aku sudah menikah.'_

TING!

Ah sialan! Batre laptopku sudah habis rupanya. Tch, menyebalkan!

Aku melempar tatapan ke arah jendela, menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi. Hujan ya? Kenapa hatiku seperti diremas saat mengetahui Kak Jean sudah menikah?

 **xxx**

"Pagi, Sasha!" Christa menyapaku dengan ramah saat aku baru memasuki kelas.

"Pagi, Chris," balasku lesu.

"Kau sakit, Sha?" tanya Ymir heran.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan," jawabku asal. Padahal semalaman tanpa sebab aku menangis. "Mikasa kemana?"

"Dia sedang mengurus formulir kepindahan siswa baru di ruang OSIS," jawab Christa.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Apa sebaiknya aku temui Mikasa saja ya? Aku sudah gatal ingin curhat padanya karena hanya dia lah satu-satunya sahabatku di sekolah. Tapi dia sedang sibuk. Hah~

Bel musik pertanda masuk mengalun dengan nyaring. Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan semua peralatan belajarku, mengingat pagi ini Keith-sensei lah yang akan mengajar di jam pertama dan kedua. Kuberitahu, dia guru yang amat killer!

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Sensei!"

"Baiklah langsung saja, karena Keith-sensei tiba-tiba izin untuk tugas lain maka pagi ini aku yang menggantikannya," jelas Pixis-sensei seakan dapat membaca keherananku. "Selain itu, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Baiklah, anak baru silakan masuk."

Tak lama setelah Pixis-sensei mengatakan hal itu seorang pemuda jangkung memasuki kelas kami dengan langkah tenang.

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar?

"Perkenalkan namaku Jean Kirstein. Aku pindahan dari salah satu sekolah swasta yang berada negara asalku, Prancis. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Tidak mungkin. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa Kak Jean berdiri di depan? Apa ia benar-benar Jean Kirstein yang kukenal?

"Nah, kau boleh duduk di belakang Sasha Braus. Sasha tolong angkat tanganmu." Suara Pixis-sensei bergema memecah ketidakpercayaanku.

Aku segera mengangkat tangan, kemudian Jean―maksudku murid baru itu berjalan ke arahku, tepatnya ke belakang bangkuku.

"Akhirnya keinginanku terwujud, Sha. Aku datang menemuimu."

DEG!

Segera saja aku membalikkan seluruh tubuhku. "Kau benar-benar Jean yang kukenal?"

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil, tak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Aku kembali berbalik ke posisiku ketika Pixis-sensei menyuruhku duduk dengan benar.

Ya Allah, apa artinya ini? Jika pemuda yang berada di belakangku benar-benar Jean; sahabat dumayku, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kemarin dia berkata dirinya sudah menjadi militer bahkan menikah?! Atau selama ini Jean membohongiku? Berpura-pura menjadi orang dewasa padahal masih remaja.

ARGH AKU PUSING!

 **XXX**

"Mikasa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mikasa menoleh padaku dengan tatapan datarnya yang khas. "Apa kau mau bertanya tentang Jean?" ujarnya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Aku mengangguk. "Tadi Christa bilang kau yang mengurusi formulir kepindahannya, jadi kupikir kau tau sesuatu tentangnya." jeda sejenak, "Mikasa, kau tentu tau tentang Jean yang sering kuceritakan padamu tahun lalu. Jean yang kukenal berusia lebih dewasa dariku, dan kemarin―"

Lidahku mendadak kelu. Rasanya tenggorokanku seperti terhalang sesuatu. Aku menunduk dalam, tak melanjutkan kata-kataku barusan.

Kudengar Mikasa menghela napas dan berkata, "Dari semua data yang ia tulis, sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia memang Jean Kirstein yang kau kenal."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan tak percaya. "T-Tapi k-kenapa ..."

"Maaf Sha, tapi aku tidak tau. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan alasannya sendiri," jelas Mikasa datar lalu kembali menggeluti tulisannya. "Dia pasti memiliki alasan melakukan ini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya diam. Apa maksud Jean melakukan ini? Aku tak mengerti. Ini sungguh tidak lucu. Dan mana mungkin aku dapat berbicara pada Jean! Aku membencinya sekarang!

 **xxx**

Ah sialan! Langit semakin gelap tapi aku belum juga sampai ke rumah. Ini semua gara-gara Connie, seharusnya tadi saat piket kelas dia membantuku tapi si bodoh itu malah seenaknya pulang tanpa bekerja. Mana tadi kelas sangat kotor pula, aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk itu. Demi apapun ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Sasha!"

Aku menghentikan laju lariku dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Mataku melebar tatkala mendapati Jean berada tak jauh di belakangku. Pemuda itu menghampiriku dengan senyuman yang menurutku aneh.

"Kau selalu pulang sendirian, eh?" tanyanya setelah dia berada di hadapanku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mau apa kau?" jawabku datar.

Jean menampilkan raut keheranan. "Eh? Kenapa kau dingin sekali, Sha? Kau masih belum percaya bahwa aku Jean―sahabatmu?"

"Hah? Serius?" ujarku pura-pura kaget lalu aku tersenyum malas. "Kau itu penipu, Jean."

"Penipu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Sha." Jean tampak bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Sudahlah. Aku kecewa padamu. Apa kau tidak tau betapa kecewanya aku, hah? Aku sangat kecewa! Kau pikir aku ini apa sampai kau tega membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun? Lebih baik kau jangan pernah mengenalku lagi, Jean."

Ketika aku hendak berbalik arah Jean langsung menarik tanganku. Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan tajam―sukses membuatku sedikit takut.

"Maafkan aku, Sha. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya iseng. Sungguh. Tapi apa karena itu kau sampai tak mau mengenalku lagi? Sha, aku sengaja pergi ke Jepang untukmu," jelas Jean.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak meminta." lalu segera melepas cekalan Jean cukup kasar. "Dan Jean, kau bukan hanya menipuku soal umur, tapi kemarin kau berkata padaku bahwa kau sudah menjadi tentara bahkan menikah. Apa kau tau―"

"Tunggu, Sha! Tapi aku tidak mengatakan itu padamu!" potong Jean cepat membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini aku tidak membuka akun facebook-ku. Jadi mana mungkin aku―"

"Jangan berbohong, Jean!" ujarku lantang. Aku sudah kesal! Lelucon macam apa lagi ini?!

"Tapi aku serius! Aku lupa dengan passwordku!" Jean tampak frustrasi sekarang.

Aku berdecak kesal lalu segera mengambil ponsel di dalam tas, membuka jejaring sosial; facebook kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jean.

"Kau boleh lihat buktinya."

Wajah Jean tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Aku tak mengerti.

"Sha, demi Tuhan ini bukan aku! Kemarin aku bahkan sedang sibuk memberesi tempat tinggalku. Dan lagipula gambar apa ini?" Jean kembali menyerahkan ponselku dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat diartikan.

Aku menatap layar ponsel dengan raut wajah penasaran dan di detik itu pula si ponsel lepas dari genggamanku. Aku ingin muntah. Aku mual melihatnya. Sungguh. Badanku mendadak kaku. Aku bahkan tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Jean segera merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya, entah kenapa aku tidak dapat menolaknya karena aku merasa butuh perlindungan seperti ini.

Kau tau apa yang kulihat barusan? Dalam chat terakhir antara aku dan Jean, ada sebuah foto pemuda berwajah mengerikan, penuh darah dan hancur. Bahkan kurasa foto itu hanya menampilkan kepalanya yang putus. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Tadi Jean bilang ia lupa passwordnya hingga tak pernah lagi membuka akunnya selama tiga tahun, lalu kemarin siapa yang chattingan denganku? Arwah gentayangan kah? Tapi ... kenapa?

Aku mendadak ingin tidur. Mataku berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


End file.
